El libro misterioso de Daring DO
by Therion1286
Summary: tras leer un libro misterios de Daring DO twilight Y rainbow se dan cuanta de que hay algo mas que un simple historia de accion, empredenaran un viaje lleno de emocion y acertijo que solo ellas podran resolver


EL Libro misterioso de Daring Do

Impaciente por que salga el nuevo libro de Daring do Rainbow Dash se muestra eufórica y emocionada , imaginando las nuevas aventuras llenas de peligro, aventuras extremas, trampas , acertijos y cuantas cosas extremas es sometida nuestra personaje Daring Do.

Mientras tanto en su nube nuestra pony realiza sus trabajos arduos de acomodar la nubes para que sea un día hermoso en ponyville, mientras que en su mente no puede dejar a un lado la espera del nuevo libro, lo cual la llega a poner impaciente,

-Esta espera es taaan larga no es nada cool, tendré que hacer algo para distraerme.

Ya se¡ iré a ver a twilight sparkle ella podrá ayudarme. Pensó la alborotada Pegaso

Se puso en marcha volando a máxima velocidad pasando por toda la villa esquivando puestos y ponys con destreza y agilidad, ocasionando uno que otro pequeño percance pero nada fuera de lo común a lo que están acostumbrados en ponyville, llegando así a si destino. Con gran entusiasmos gritando…

-HEYYYYYY twilight sparkle¡ CEREBRITO DONDE ESTAS¡?

Mientras twilight sparkle, se encuentra leyendo un libro de hechizos antiguos, profundamente concentrada en el libro no se percata de la entrada de su amiga Rianbow Dash

-HEYYYYYYY TWLIGTH SPARKLE¡

Sin perder detalle del libro que lee, solo se limita a saludarla diciendo:

- hey que tal ¡ que te trae por aquí Rainbow Dash?

-Rápido twilight sparkle, necesito de tu ayuda se que tienes montones de libros, a mares de libros tu comes libros¡ se que debes de tener algún libro de Daring Do que no haya leído por aquí escondido.

Poniendo su pesuña en la boca twilight sparkle piensa detenidamente sobre lo que si escandalosa amiga le dijo….

-Creo tener algún libro que no hayas visto en la estantería de la parte de atrás puedes, buscar uno pero solo te pido por favor que lo hagas en silencio…..

Ignorando su petición voló lo más rápido que puso y puso sus pesuñas en la estantería de libros buscando libro por libro, hasta que en el fondo un libro llamo su atención

Observando su hallazgo, observa detenidamente el libro que atrajo su mirada, observando que el libro se encuentra forrado de negro con un símbolo muy raro en forma de estrella de once picos, dispuesta a dejarlo observa otra cosa, dos letras que se clavan en su mirada las cuales son DD

-Hey twitwilight¡ este libro se ve genial seguro es de Daring Do, pues tiene sus iníciales

-Deberías de leerlo RD puesto ignoro de que sea, aun no llego a esa sección de esos libros así que no pierdes nada con empezar a leerlo

La pony Pegaso entusiasmada se situó en un lugar donde podría estar cómoda y se dispuso a ver el libro.

Tomo el libro y vio la portada misteriosa en donde solo podía verse la misteriosa estrella y las iníciales, abriendo así a la portada de libro observa a primera vista el titulo de libro

Daring Do in the Wondrous World of the Punt

Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo al ver el título del libro exclamando con fuerza

Oh my god¡ Oh my god¡ Oh my god¡ Oh my god¡ Oh my god¡ ¡

Empezando así a leer el libro, un libro muy diferente a todos los demás, que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de ello….

Muy entrada en el libro con una historia un tanto peculiar y con muchos misticismos empezó a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que saltaban a la vista.

Pasando así bastante tiempo , las dos ponys estaba concentradas en sus respectivos libros, cuando se dieron cuenta que era hora de comer algo, así se dirijan con Pinkie pie a su pastelería

Fueron recibidas con el entusiasmo de Pinky Pie

-Hey amigasssss que se les ofrece quien un pastel?, un cupcake?, un pastel de cupcakes?, cupcakes rellenos de pastel?¡ O todo junto horneado en un gran pie ¡ las combinaciones son infinitas¡

Las dos amigas realmente no entendieron nada. Solo observaron a la alborotada pony y despues tomaron asiento en un mesa, donde empezó un platica sobre lo que habían leído cada una de ellas

-Hey RD ¿que tal ese libro de Daring Do?

-Esta awesome¡ solo que este libro es un poco extraño a comparación de los demás libros

-¿Por qué lo dices RD?

-Este libro da la impresión de que hay algo mas allá de fantasía, transmite un toque de realismo muy profundo con los lugares a los Daring esta

-¿En verdad lo crees RD?

-Claro además se que hay algo mas aquí en este libro, es como si hubiera sido escrito por ella ¡,¡ en esta parte de aquí hay algo muy raro hablan de un lugar llamado Punt la cuidad de oro, jamás había odio escuchar de una ciudad hecha de oro…

-Espera dijiste ¿Punt?- interrumpió twilight

-Si por que dije Punt el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia

-Es muy raro el libro que estaba leyendo de magia antigua, habla sobre ese lugar ¡

-Además en todo el libro hay una frase que no puedo entender twilight

-Déjame observarlas RD

Twilight observa con atención esa frase que destaca en el libro

"AYER FUI MOLESTADO PARVOS"*

-Esta frase no tiene sentido alguno es rara no la comprendo…

-Verdad que si twilight lo mismo pensé, pero sé que hay algo oculto en ella lo puedo sentir emana peligro por donde quiera que la veas¡

-En el libro que estaba leyendo recuerdo haber leído de un hechizo que es capaz de ver el verdadero significado de la palabras además parece tener una conexión entre los dos libros pues se menciona el mismo lugar bueno manos a la obra hare el hechizo¡

Salieron del lugar en donde se encontraban para ir a un lugar más amplio , puso el libro en el piso se concentro lo mas que pudo y lanzo el hechizo…

Las letras empezaron a flotar en el aire una tras otras se formaban palabras al azar era un espectáculo único, y así poco a poco las palabras empezaron a formar la frase misteriosa que tanto aquejo a estas ponys….

SI…LEES…ESTO….POR…..FAVOR….AYUDAME…..

El asombro fue tal por parte de las dos, quedaron impactadas por la revelación del mensaje

-Hey RD que crees que sea esto ¿Quién crees que pide ayuda?

-No es obvio twilight es Daring Do la que nos pide ayuda, tiene que ser ella¡

-No seas tonta RD , Daring Do es un personaje de ficción…..

Volteando a ver el libro en el piso surgen sus dudas de twilight con respecto al mensaje, tomando nuevamente el libro para ver el mensaje nuevamente, cuando de pronto la pagina en donde estaba el mensaje empieza a desaparcar y forma un extraño mapa, quedando así sorprendida por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, RD también no lo puede creer.

-¡¿Un mapa?¡ se ha formado un mapa en esta hoja esto es increíble RD debió de haber alguna clase de protección para que nadie lo pudiera ver hasta que alguien hiciera el hechizo correcto.

-Pero twilight nunca eh visto un lugar así aquí en ecuestria y además no tenemos tiempo que perder ella necesita nuestra ayuda¡

-Tranquila RD no sabes de quien es o por cuánto tiempo ha estado así esto no podemos simplemente ir debemos investigar¡

-No hay tiempo lo sé debemos irnos¡ déjame ver ese mapa debe de haber alguna pista¡

Dándose prisa toma el mapa y lo empieza a observar detenidamente dándole vueltas doblándolo pero sin encontrar alguna pista o concordancia con algún lugar.

Hasta que twilight lo ve fijamente y se percata de algo¡

-RD¡ EL MAPA¡ ponlo a contra luz¡

-¿Qué?¡? Poner que en donde? No hables en tu idioma cerebrito¡

-Simplemente sostén el mapa arriba de mi y ya RD

-OK¡

-MIRA¡ esta inverso tiene efecto de espejo por eso no lo podíamos identificar¡

-No sé de qué me hablas twilight¡ pero dime que es qué pasa?

-Es lugar que señala el mapa es un cueva que está en el bosque everfree justo pasando el nido del gallo dragón¡

-En marcha twilight no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos ir inmediato no hay tiempo para hablarle a las demás ¡

-Pero RD , no tenemos por que, apresurarnos

La impaciente Pegaso tomo a su amiga y salió volando a toda velocidad, puesto que sentía en el corazón el llamado de la aventura, lo desconocido y el deber de ayudar a quien puso dicho mensaje, llegando así rápidamente a la cueva no le tomo mucho tiempo volando a máxima velocidad .

-RD eso fue bastante peligroso¡ regresemos a ponyville¡

-HEY¡ twilight observa hay algo en el fondo de la cueva que parece brillar¡

En la entrada de la cueva había tres piedras perfectamente pulidas en formación triangular y en el centro de la cueva había una piedra en forma de hexágono

-Hey que podrá ser esto es muy extraño RD mira hay algo mas

-¿Que es twilight?

-Es otro mensaje ….

-¿Que dice el mensaje twilight lo puedes descifrar rápido dime qué dice?

-Espera es algo complicado

El mensaje dice:

"_Cuando el día desvanece la noche, busca una luz en un sueño , no confíes en los ojos, confía en tu alma y abrirá el camino a esta maravillas tierra"_

-Que es esto que podría se RD, es bastante complicado

-Yo no lo se twilight tu eres la cerebrito aquí yo solo soy cool y awesome¡

-Déjate de broma RD que esta apunto de amanecer hemos esta mucho tiempo aquí.

-Pero tw…

-ESPERA RD LO TENGO RAPIDO LAS PIEDRAS PULIDAS¡

-QUE?

Así rápidamente movieron las piedras de tal forma que quedaron alineada todas formando un triangulo un triangulo, solo que una piedra tenía dos caras que era bastante extraño

-Me pregunto para que servirá esta piedra tiene diferente forma pero ya las tenemos alineadas deben de ir así

-No lo se twilight pero debe de servir para algo

De pronto el primer rayo de luz del amanecer se levanto sobre ponyville y sobre el bosque everfree de pronto el un rayo de luz penetra un piedra reflejando así la luz por toda la habitación y esa piedra de forma rara refleja toda la luz concentrada en un solo punto en medio de la piedra hexagonal . Pasando así algo asombroso dejando a nuestras amigas con la boca abierta

-HEY¡ puedes ver eso twilight la luz, la luz se ha transformado en una guía¡

-Eso puedo ver RD ¡ ahora lo entiendo el mensaje ¡, cuando el día desvanece la noche¡ se refiere al amanecer , buscar una luz en un sueño¡ se refiera al primer rayo de luz de la mañana que nos guía día a día a nuestros sueños¡ y ahora no debemos confiar en lo que no podemos ver con los ojos debemos ver esto con el alma….

Así las dos ponys cierran los ojos y con el alma puesta en lo que están presenciando, algo mágico pasa…

LA PUESTA A ESA MAGICA TIERRA ESTA ABIERTA¡

Las dos se quedan sorprendidas por la serie de eventos que están pasando ante ellas-

-Rápido twilight tenemos que entrar alguien pide ayuda debemos de ir ¡

-Pero RD es mucuy pro….

Rainbow Dash tomo de la pesuña a su amiga y se aventó a la puerta, sin pensarlo cruzaron a esa tierra magia que leyeron en el libro. Sin pensar que una gran aventura las esperara a las dos amigas una aventura llena de misterios y conocimientos que solo twilight podría disfrutar y llena de aventuras y cosas extremas que RD disfruta hacer, pero lo más importante es que tendrán que confiar una de la otra para poder llegar al fondo de este evento tan peculiar que les ha pasado.

Bueno lectores este es el primer cap de esta historia que iré forjando, espero sea de su agrado manjare algunos temrinos raros así que al final de cada capitulo pondré lo que significa

*la frase que esta con asterisco es un anagrama, fueron separadas la letras para forma una frase sin sentido, pero tiene exactamente las misma letras que la frase original

Bueno lectores me despido, serán como 6 caps. De esta historia depende que tanta aceptación tenga , aun así quiero terminarla cuídense mucho y disfruten esto que una le falta

THERION1286


End file.
